This present disclosure relates to riding toys, namely two-wheeled scooters, designed for a single person to stand on and control by moving the position and angle of their feet. Other devices exist in the art, such as the well-known Segway® transporter, various aspects being covered in many U.S. patents. These require a steering bar or other member that the user rotates or twists to accomplish the steering. The forward and reverse direction is caused by the user shifting their weight. Another example is by Shane Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,278, covering a personal transporter with independently moveable foot placement sections. The Chen patent removes the steering bar and relies on the user tilting the independently moveable foot placement sections to move forward, backward, and steer.
The prior art has still-unresolved issues, such as the inherent instability of independently moveable foot placement sections. By allowing them to be fully independent, sudden directional changes are possible. The device can begin dangerous oscillations, particularly when the user is mounting or dismounting. The Chen patent discloses that each independent foot placement section controls a respective motor. The independent nature frequently causes an inexperienced rider to lose balance and fall, causing injuries and other harm. An improved device is needed.